goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Angelica Pickles, Moe, Joe and Brandi and the Friends Get in Trouble
Dylan Priest: "I've got a phone call to see what's going on." Priest picks up the phone Dylan Priest: "Hello? Who is it? Yes, these kids forced Abney and Teal to take drugs and now it costs severe bleeding and they had to take them to the hospital and we knew who it is. Who is it? It's Angelica Pickles, Moe, Joe and Brandi and the Friends. They are the only ones that forced Abney and Teal to take drugs. Oh, Angelica Pickles, Moe, Joe and Brandi and the Friends forced Abney and Teal to take drugs. I'm so calling the good Warren Cook, VTM on YT and NathanDesignerBoy7 to teach them a lesson. Sure thing sir. I will call their friends about this. Thanks for informing me about this. I will teach them a lesson along with my friends." Priest hangs up Dylan Priest: "That's going to be super bad for these kids. I am now calling my friends about this right now." see Angelica Pickles, Moe, Joe and Brandi and the Friends Angelica: "Ha! (x24) We forced Abney and Teal to become predators." Priest walks in Moe: "Oh no! It's Dylan Priest!" Joe: "I agree with Moe." Dylan Priest: Angelica: "Who are they?" Dylan Priest: "I brought the good Warren Cook, VTM on YT and NathanDesignerBoy7." Warren Cook: "That's right! You six are in bigger trouble!" VTM on YT: "That's right! We are here to teach you 6 a lesson!" NathanDesignerBoy7: "And you 6 will watch shows and movies not made by Disney, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., MTV, Comedy Central, Viacom, Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System and Cartoon Network!" Dylan Priest: "I agree with my friends! Now we are going to tell your parents about this now!" Angelica's house Drew Pickles: "Angelica! We got off the phone from Dylan Priest and he said that you forced Abney and Teal to take drugs that are recalled by the FDA! Is this true?" Angelica: "Yes. I guess this means I'll be forced to watch Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Right?" Drew Pickles: "Correct! You are grounded for gigantic tranquility!" Charlotte Pickles: "That's right Angelica! You are grounded for gigantic tranquility! That means no movies, TV shows, video games, and products made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., MTV, Comedy Central, and Viacom. You will watch Mickey Mouse Clubhouse forever!" Drew Pickles: "While we order some Disney, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Cookie Jar, HIT Entertainment, Warner Bros., Cartoon Network, Universal, FOX, Columbia Pictures, PBS Kids, BBC and ITV shows and movies on VHS and DVD from Amazon, start watching Mickey Mouse Clubhouse right now!" Moe and Joe's house Moe and Joe's Dad: "Moe and Joe! We got off the phone from Dylan Priest and he said that you both forced Abney and Teal to take drugs that are recalled by the FDA! Is this true?" Moe: "Yes! We guess we won't have any Warner Bros, Turner Broadcasting System and Cartoon Network. Right?" Moe and Joe's Dad: "Correct! You both are grounded for gigantic tranquility! That means no movies, TV shows, video games, and products made by Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System and Cartoon Network. You both will watch Blue's Clues and Teletubbies forever!" Moe and Joe's Mom: "I agree with your father! Now start watching Blue's Clues and Teletubbies right now!" Brandi and the Friends' house BATF's Dad: "Brandi and the Friends! We got a call from Dylan Priest. He said that you three forced Abney and Teal to take drugs that are recalled by the FDA! Is this true?" BATF: "Yes! We won't have any movies and shows that are made by Disney, Paramount and Nickelodeon. Right?" BATF's Dad: "Correct! You three are grounded for gigantic tranquility! That means no computer, no YouTube, no fake VHS stuff, no Disney, Paramount and Nickelodeon movies and shows, no Disneyland theme parks, no Nickelodeon Universe, no Disney Store, no Disney video games, no Nickelodeon video games, no Disney, Paramount or Nickelodeon music, no Nick Jr., no Disney Junior, no Disney Channel, no NickToons, no Nickelodeon Family Cruise, no fast food places related to Pepsi, and further more." BATF's Mom: BATF's Dad: BATF's Mom: BATF's Dad: BATF's Mom: BATF's Dad: BATF's Mom: "I agree with your father. Now start watching those TV shows and movies, play video games, and listen to music not made by Disney, Paramount and Nickelodeon, or else you three will be grounded evenmore." (cut to Angelica and the TV) BATF: "Well, it looks like we're stuck wearing nappies for the rest of our natural born lives. And we're forced to watch TV shows and movies, play video games, and listen to music not made by Disney, Paramount and Nickelodeon. Can our life get even worse than this?" TV Announcer: The End